


Shiro and the Sex Bot

by EldritchAvian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Detective Pidge, Detective Shiro (Voltron), Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mind Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostitute Keith (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, everyone is of legal age, lance is a sex bot, or so they say, pidge is an adult, shiro is a bottom who thinks he's a top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchAvian/pseuds/EldritchAvian
Summary: Shiro works too hard. That's what his partner on the force says, anyway, and when she decides that he needs a way to let off steam, he can't really find a way to say no. Enter LAN-C, latest and most advanced in the Galra's line of sex and home companion bots.At least, that's what he's advertised as.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), past/referenced adam/shiro
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	Shiro and the Sex Bot

“Pidge, I don’t-” Shiro groans into his hands as the sporty green car slides way too quickly into an illegal curb space next to the dark, low building. A plain steel door is the only break in the grey brick façade.

“Yes you do,” Pidge says breezily.

She hops out, and he follows, more out of familiar fear of what she’ll get up to without him than actual desire to participate in her latest stunt.

“You work too hard,” she continues as she heads for the door. As always, she’s deceptively quick for her stature, and she gets there before he can interpose himself between her smaller frame and her target. “You don’t have a reason to look forward to going home, your flat is a mess, and you need some companionship.”

“I’m fine!” Shiro protests. “My flat’s fine, I don’t work too hard, I love my job, and I’m not looking for a relationship.”

“All the more reason for a bot!” she grins and flings the door open. “C’mon, at least check them out. They’ve got a couple new models, maybe something will catch your eye!”

The interior of the Galra pleasure den is nothing like the exterior. Shiro expected as much, but it’s still a visual disconnect, stepping from the cloudy day and dull brick and cement of the street to the luxurious purple-toned interior. Gold accents are everywhere, luxe and tasteful in the subtle lighting, and the floor dips into various wells of plush couches where patrons and workers mingle pleasurably or retreat to the private, curtained booths that line the walls.

Shiro sighs. “Pidge, I don’t need to fuck.”

“Most people do,” Pidge retorts reasonably. “It’s perfectly natural, Shiro.” She heads for the bar, and he’s pulled along in her wake, as always. “Just think, you could be twenty-five percent less grumpy by tomorrow! Imagine the possibilities,” she gives him a starry-eyed, cheesy grin, and he can’t help but crack a small smile in return. She’s the brightest protégé he’s ever mentored, and he’s glad she’s his partner. Even when she pulls shit like this.

At the bar, a stocky man awaits their order. “What’ll it be tonight, sirs?”

“Black Russian for me,” Pidge says, hopping up on a stool, “and a dry martini for him. He’d also like to see one of your home companion reps.”

Shiro shrugs and nods when the man looks to him. He might as well, now that he’s here. Like Pidge said, it couldn’t hurt. And he might not like admitting it, but his flat is dreary. Not, he decides, that he’ll use the bot for it’s intended purpose. But it would be nice to come home to a hot meal. That’s all; of course that’s all. He doesn’t need to fuck. He’s fine. It’s too soon, anyway.

Seconds later, his drink slides into his hand, and the man – his name tag reads Antok – is nodding at another Galra rep, this one slimmer, in an expensive-looking suit. “Your rep, sir.”

Pidge gives him a thumbs up as a pretty woman in a high pink ponytail sidles up on her other side. “Go on, carpe diem that bitch,” she urges. “Get thee a good fuck!”

Shiro rolls his eyes and turns to the rep. “Hi. I’m Shiro.”

The rep takes his hand in a lean, firm grip. “Haxus, sir, at your service. You mentioned you were interested in our dedicated companion line?”

“Ah, yes – at least, I think so. Or my friend does,” Shiro grins sheepishly.

Haxus’ smile is practiced and smooth. “Why don’t we see if we can pin down what you’re looking for. I’m sure we can provide. Right this way, if you will?”

Shiro follows wordlessly, away from the deep bass of the club's floor and down a hall. Haxus leads him to a bare room with a single comfortable chair and one stool in another corner, and ushers Shiro inside. "Just wait here for a moment, if you will," he says. "I'll be right back with a selection I think might be just the thing for you."

He's gone in the next moment, and Shiro sits.

It's not long before he returns with a bot. At least, Shiro has to assume it's a bot - he didn't ask for a prostitute, and the Galra know better than to try to sell humans - don't they?

Haxus steps aside, letting Shiro stare at what must be miles of smooth, summer-kissed tan skin. The bot isn't clothed, leaving its slim form entirely open to his gaze. Long, lean legs, a toned torso and pleasantly firm chest, pert dusky nipples and a slender waist are just the start. The bot's cock is as pleasantly proportioned as the rest of it, hanging between thighs that Shiro, dry-mouthed, can all too easily imagine burying his face in. He tears his gaze up to look at the face they've put on it. Dear god, he's - it's - gorgeous. Huge, brilliantly blue eyes watch him placidly from a sharp-cut, narrow face, softened only by a wide, half-smiling mouth. Brown hair, just a few shades darker than its skin, curls gently atop its head - they've really gone above and beyond with this model.

"Meet LAN-C," Haxus announces. "Our latest model in our home companion line. Turn," he orders, and the bot obeys.

Its machining shows through, of course, it has to, even though they've hidden it's joints and inner workings extraordinarily well. A line of circular chrome insets, glowing softly blue in their centers, trail up from just above its cock halfway up its stomach, decreasing in size as they get further away from its nether regions. More are set in two thumb-sized circles in its back, like two dimples right above an ass that frankly is sinfully perky. There's a sleek panel at the back of its neck, in the same chrome and ice blue color scheme. The bot completes its slow turn and faces him once more, and Haxus raises an eyebrow.

"Care to come inspect more closely, sir?"

Shiro nods faintly. God, a bot like this has got to cost more than he makes in a year. But damn if he doesn't _want_. He stands, approaching on lightly shaking legs, and reaches out a hand before pulling it back, remembering where he is.

"Can I, uh-"

"Of course," Haxus says smoothly. He pulls the stool over. "Feel free to inspect it as fully as you wish; we want our customers to feel comfortable with all the ins and outs of their purchases."

Shiro's nod is automatic, by now. His hand moves of its own accord, almost, and brushes across the bot's cheek before jerking back with a hiss of surprise.

"It's-- warm," he says, giving Haxus a sheepish glance for his embarrasing reaction.

"Oh, yes. This model is our most lifelike yet. You'll find it's basically human."

The bot watches them placidly. Shiro, feeling a little self-conscious, touches it again, this time skimming down the planes of its chest - they give JUST like flesh - and trailing off near the circles of chrome and light.

"Ah, yes," Haxus comments. "These are touch-activated, keyed to the bot's owner only. I took the liberty of keying them to your DNA for this test run. Go ahead, run a thumb down, from smallest to largest."

Setting aside the question of how the Galra acquired his DNA - really, he shouldn't have been surprised, they've inserted themselves into every aspect of Altea - Shiro does as Haxus suggests. The circles buzz faintly under his touch, and it's mildly pleasant - and then he notices what, exactly, his touch on the circles _does_. The bot's cock hardens in time with his movement, rising erect to meet his hand as it drifts lower. By the time he brushes against the lowest circle, it's fully hard, beginning to leak precum.

"How..." Shiro trails off, caught in unwilling fascination. That cock looks good enough to eat-- he snaps himself out of it to focus on Haxus' answer.

"Impressive, isn't it? Here, observe:" he takes the bot's cock in his hand, pressing the erect member upwards towards the flat stomach. All the while, the bot's eyes remain pliant and empty. Along the underside of its cock, Shiro can see a line of tiny circular balls under the bot's skin. As if in a dream, he reaches out a finger to touch one. They're buzzing faintly.

"Vibrators," Haxus nods smugly. "Smallest in the world."

"Oh," Shiro says faintly. "And does it..."

"Oh yes. Simply swipe in the opposite direction."

Shiro runs his thumb up the line of glowing circles, and watches as the bot's cock deflates, returning to its original, placed position between its legs. Leftover precum drips lazily down its naked thighs.

"Does it, uhh... feel any of this?" Shiro querios, thinking of times he's had a boner and has had to force it to go down without satisfying himself.

"I assure you, it's not sentient," Haxus says smoothly. "We do pride ourselves on a fully realistic experience, however; your bot can cum, if you desire it. It's also equipped with a highly advanced AI, and will interact with you in what we anticipate will feel almost as natural as with a true human."

"...huh." Shiro wraps a hand around the bot's slim pelvis, telling himself sternly that he's NOT aroused. Just curious. "And these uh... controls?" he motions to the two circles above the bot's ass.

"For your penetrative desires," Haxus pulls the stool in front of the bot. "Bend over," he commands.

The bot places its elbows on the stool, baring an ass that leaves Shiro dry in the mouth and half-hard in his pants. He doesn't hesitate to touch, this time, and it's instinctive to place a thumb on one circle and rub it around like the edge of a dial. The bot's asshole widens in tandem with his movement, opening a smooth wall of muscle that does the rest of the job for Shiro's cock. He's embarrassingly hard, tenting the front of his pants like a horny teenage boy.

To his credit, Haxus doesn't comment. Instead, he leans over the bot's ass, pointing out more of the tiny metal beads sown under its skin. They're embedded in a ring inside of its asshole, and Shiro doesn't even have to hear the rep's explanation to imagine the way that would FEEL around his cock, sheathed inside this perfect, needy ass. He barely picks up that the other circle, the one he hasn't touched yet, controls the strength of the vibrations.

"And finally," Haxus concludes, standing the bot up and motioning to the panel on its neck, "Though we strive for perfection, we plan for the unexpected. If your bot should display any issues with its behavior or develop an unwanted pattern in its coding, you can address its programming through this panel. The full list of commands and repairs will be included in the manual, of course." He steps towards the door. "Would you like some time alone with it, to fully test the functionality?" 

"Ah. No, no, nothing like that," Shiro says hastily. He'll deal with his boner himself, he doesn't want to have sex in some back room of a pleasure den, with a _bot_ of all things. He doesn't need this. He's not lonely or desperate enough to look for fulfillment in an empty cum-hole.

As if sensing his thoughts, Haxus smiles pleasantly. "It's no shame, you know, owning a bot. Plenty of people keep one in addition to their flesh-and-blood partners. Some couples even get one for mutual use. This model, in particular, is intended as a companion; it can cook, clean, and even provide limited conversation in addition to its full range of pleasure capabilities."

The bot watches the wall over Shiro's shoulder with its same vacant half-smile. Does it hear anything they're saying?

"How much does it... understand?" Shiro asks.

"Right now? Nothing. We haven't engaged its higher processing capabilities for this showing. If you purchase, of course, it will be fully activated."

"Ah." Shiro looks it over again - he can't help himself. It really is a gorgeous body. And it's a bot, literally built for this purpose. Right?

And it cooks. He wouldn't have to decide where to get takeout every night any more.

"How much?" he croaks.


End file.
